conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kongelige Luftforsvaret av Kalmarunionen
}} Kongelige Luftforsvaret av Kalmarunionen (Royal Air Force of Kalmar Union), often abbreviated as Luftforsvaret, is the air branch of Forsvaret. The infrastructure of the Luftforsvaret includes twenty one active airbases, four control and reporting centres and three training centres, as well as several airfields. Under the authority of the Luftforsvaret is the Luftvernartilleri Brigader (Antiaircraft Defense Brigades). Structure The basic organization of the Luftforsvaret is the following: *Luftforsvaret Hovedkvarter (LFT-HK). Ørland. *LFT Skandinavias Hovedkvarter (LFT-SKHK). Såtenäs. *LFT Arktis Hovedkvarter (LFT-AKHK). Keflavik. Operative structure The usual operative unit is the wing, composed by two or three squadrons composed by 16 to 22 airplanes. Organization Fighter Wings * 11 Luftving ** 111 Skvadron: 18 F-16 - Karup Flystasjon ** 112 Skvadron: 18 F-16 - Karup Flystasjon * 12 Luftving ** 121 Skvadron: 18 F-16 - Andøya Flystasjon ** 122 Skvadron: 18 F-16 - Andøya Flystasjon Attack Wings * 21 Luftving ** 211 Skvadron: 18 Saab 37 Viggen M - Bodø Flystasjon ** 212 Skvadron: 18 Saab 37 Viggen M - Bodø Flystasjon * 22 Luftving ** 221 Skvadron: 18 Tornado IDS - Ronneby Flystasjon ** 222 Skvadron: 18 Tornado IDS - Ronneby Flystasjon Multirole Wings * 31 Luftving ** 311 Skvadron: 18 Saab 39 Gripen - Bardufoss Flystasjon ** 312 Skvadron: 18 Saab 39 Gripen - Bardufoss Flystasjon * 32 Luftving ** 321 Skvadron: 18 Saab 39 Gripen - Kallax Flystasjon ** 322 Skvadron: 18 Saab 39 Gripen - Kallax Flystasjon * 33 Luftving ** 331 Skvadron: 18 Saab 39 Gripen - Såtenäs Flystasjon ** 332 Skvadron: 18 Saab 39 Gripen - Såtenäs Flystasjon * 34 Luftving ** 341 Skvadron: 18 Saab 39 Gripen - Thule Flystasjon ** 342 Skvadron: 18 Saab 39 Gripen - Thule Flystasjon * 35 Luftving ** 351 Skvadron: 18 Saab 39 Gripen - Sola Flystasjon ** 352 Skvadron: 18 Saab 39 Gripen - Sola Flystasjon * 36 Luftving ** 361 Skvadron: 18 Saab 39 Gripen - Keflavik Flystasjon ** 362 Skvadron: 18 Saab 39 Gripen - Keflavik Flystasjon * 37 Luftving ** 371 Skvadron: 18 Saab 39 Gripen - Skrydstrup Flystasjon ** 372 Skvadron: 18 Saab 39 Gripen - Skrydstrup Flystasjon * 38 Luftving ** 381 Skvadron: 18 Saab 39 Gripen - Rygge Flystasjon ** 382 Skvadron: 18 Saab 39 Gripen - Rygge Flystasjon * 39 Luftving ** 391 Skvadron: 18 Saab 39 Gripen - Aalborg Flystasjon ** 392 Skvadron: 18 Saab 39 Gripen - Aalborg Flystasjon * 91 Luftving ** 911 Skvadron: 18 Saab 39 Gripen - Malmen Flystasjon ** 912 Skvadron: 18 Saab 39 Gripen - Malmen Flystasjon Transport Wings * 41 Luftving ** 411 Skvadron: 10 Saab 340 and 8 CASA CN-235 - Ørland Flystasjon ** 412 Skvadron: 10 CASA C-295 and 8 C-130J Super Hercules - Ørland Flystasjon * 42 Luftving ** 421 Skvadron: 10 CASA C-295 and 8 C-130J Super Hercules - Vandel Flystasjon ** 422 Skvadron: 10 CASA C-295 and 8 C-130J Super Hercules - Vandel Flystasjon * 43 Luftving ** 431 Skvadron: 10 Airbus A400M and 2 Airbus A-319 - Bromma Flystasjon ** 432 Skvadron: 6 Gulfstream G550 and 6 Dassault Falcon 50 - Bromma Flystasjon * 44 Luftving ** 441 Skvadron: 10 Airbus A400M and 2 Airbus A-319 - Rygge Flystasjon ** 442 Skvadron: 6 Gulfstream G550 and 6 Dassault Falcon 50 - Rygge Flystasjon * 45 Luftving ** 451 Skvadron: 10 Airbus A400M and 2 Airbus A-319 - Værløse Flystasjon ** 452 Skvadron: 6 Gulfstream G550 and 6 Dassault Falcon 50 - Værløse Flystasjon * 45 Luftving ** 451 Skvadron: 4 KC-130 Tanker and 2 Airbus A400 Tanker - Ørland Flystasjon Early Warning and Control Wing * 71 Luftving ** 711 Skvadron: 6 Saab S100B AEW&C and 3 Saab 2000 AEW&C - Bodø Flystasjon ** 711 Skvadron: 12 Tornado ECR- Bodø Flystasjon *'72 Luftving ** 721 Skvadron: 6 Saab S100B AEW&C and 3 Saab 2000 AEW&C - Karup Flystasjon ** 722 Skvadron: 12 Tornado ECR - Karup Flystasjon Helicopter Wings * '''H11 Luftving' ** H111 Skvadron: 10 MBB Bo 105 and 20 Westland Lynx - Vidsel Flystasjon ** H112 Skvadron: 30 AS332 Super Puma - Keflavik Flystasjon - Vidsel Flystasjon ** H113 Skvadron: 20 NHI NH90 and 6 CH-53E Super Stallion - Vidsel Flystasjon * H12 Luftving ** H121 Skvadron: 10 MBB Bo 105 and 20 Westland Lynx - Vandel Flystasjon ** H122 Skvadron: 30 AS332 Super Puma - Vandel Flystasjon ** H123 Skvadron: 20 NHI NH90 and 6 CH-53E Super Stallion - Vandel Flystasjon * H13 Luftving ** H131 Skvadron: 10 MBB Bo 105 and 20 Westland Lynx - Ørland Flystasjon ** H132 Skvadron: 30 AS332 Super Puma - Ørland Flystasjon ** H133 Skvadron: 20 NHI NH90 and 6 CH-53E Super Stallion - Ørland Flystasjon Luftvernartilleribrigader The Luftvernartilleribrigader (Antiaircraft Defense Brigades) is in charge of the anti-aircraft defense of the national territory, not of the antiaircraft defense of the military units stationed abroad that have their own anti-aircraft defense structure. *1 Luftvernartilleribrigade **11 Luftvernartilleribataljon: 8 NASAMS batteries - Herning **12 Luftvernartilleribataljon: 8 NASAMS batteries - Gentofte **13 Luftvernartilleribataljon: 8 NASAMS batteries - Kristianstad **14 Luftvernartilleribataljon: 8 NASAMS batteries - Farsta **15 Luftvernartilleribataljon: 8 NASAMS batteries - Skellefteå *2 Luftvernartilleribrigade **21 Luftvernartilleribataljon: 8 NASAMS batteries - Grorud **22 Luftvernartilleribataljon: 8 NASAMS batteries - Haugesund **23 Luftvernartilleribataljon: 8 NASAMS batteries - Namsos **24 Luftvernartilleribataljon: 8 NASAMS batteries - Tromsø **25 Luftvernartilleribataljon: 8 NASAMS batteries - Keflavik Category:Kalmar Union Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Military of Kalmar Union